Blind Trust
by morganaDW
Summary: A witch & a messed up curse gets all turned around to leave Dean without a way to communicate and leaves Sam fighting to save his brother in the only way he hopes will work despite knowing that Dean doesn't share the feelings Sam's had for years. Both Winchesters must trust blindly if Dean is to survive. *Hurt/cursed/blind/mute/deaf/confused!Dean & Worried/concerned/protective!Sam*
1. Chapter 1

**Blind Trust**

**Summary: **_A witch & a messed up curse gets all turned around to leave Dean without a way to communicate and leaves Sam fighting to save his brother in the only way he hopes will work despite knowing that Dean doesn't share the feelings Sam's had for years. Both Winchesters must trust blindly if Dean is to survive. *Hurt/cursed/blind/mute/deaf/confused!Dean & Worried/concerned/protective!Sam* Set in S5. (Dean/Sam) First time Wincest._

**Warnings: **_Warnings for language and the usual explicit content that go along with all things Wincest._

**Pairings: **_Dean and Sam._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything except my too evil mind._

**Author Note: **_This one was set as a 1-shot but it turned slightly complicated so it'll probably be a 2-shot. I don't do first time pieces often and this one got a little harder due to the unique curse Dean got hit with but just trust me. There is a plan to this insanity._

**~Chapter One~**

"Dean! Dean!"

Normally stealth and secrecy would have been called for but this time finding his missing brother before he became the next victim of the succubus they'd been hunting was more important to Sam Winchester when he kicked in the door to the old farmhouse way outside the tiny South Dakota town they'd been hunting in the last week.

Gun pulled, knife within easy access as he stepped over the threshold, the first thing Sam noticed was the dead and shriveled body of the former librarian who had been using the towns men of her own personal sex toys until they either died like this or killed themselves in a sexual frenzy.

Seeing the succubus dead with a dagger in her heart twisted Sam's guts because he didn't know where his brother was and this was where Dean's last message to him said he was going to check it out. So if he'd killed the monster they were hunting then where in the hell was his older brother and why did all of Sam's internal radar scream trouble.

"Dean! Damn it, answer me!" Sam's fingers on the gun shook a little but he shoved that down since he could still hear the stern voice of Bobby Singer yelling at his brother that it was too soon since Sam's final detox from demon blood for him to be in the field again.

He wanted to both prove that he could hunt again after the slip up he'd made while trying to save his brother and Castiel from the Horseman Famine and also to hopefully try to rebuild some of the trust Dean had lost in him lately.

The farmhouse was all on one floor Sam knew from a hurried scan of the blueprints at City Hall that morning when he was putting together the pieces of what connected all the men killed to where their bodies had been found. It had a small root cellar but Sam's gut was leading him to check the rooms on the main floor before going down.

"Hello, Agent Wagner."

Spinning when he stepped through the door to the casual but creepily decorated living room, Sam's weapon raised to aim straight at the chest of the assistant medical examiner they'd been working with to get access to the bodies.

The young ME had been nice enough and cooperative to their questions, odd as a few of them were given's Dean's abrupt nature, and maybe that was why Sam hadn't liked the man from the start…or it could have been the way he'd caught Michael Palmer staring at Dean's ass more than once that had done it.

Sam had grown up watching the girls at school throw themselves at his brother. He'd seen the way waitresses went out of their way to flirt at diners or bars and he also hadn't missed the few guys who watched or checked out his cocky and ruggedly drop dead gorgeous brother when he was bent over a pool table.

The younger hunter had just accepted Dean was a magnet for women and usually rolled his eyes at the men but there had been the odd guy that had brought out Sam's alert for trouble and he'd always been quick to head those off at the pass because he knew his brother didn't swing that way; not that he was stupid to think Dean hadn't resorted to a few things in their life but that had always been because he'd had no other choice.

If Sam had thought for one damn instant it wasn't he'd have already spilled his guts to Dean about something he'd been working since his teenage years to bury, ignore, work off or pray his brother, the man he still looked up to, never found out about.

Not that he'd ever let on that watching the assistant ME check Dean out had pissed him off but now that he was pointing a gun at the man's chest as he sat casually on the sofa in the room with an arm draped over the back like he wasn't in the least bit alarmed by the dead monster in the foyer or the gun aimed at him and that he also didn't sound surprised to see Sam there the hunter began to think something else was going on.

"Where is he?" Sam demanded, taking in the room with cautious eyes that always went back to the black haired man who, dressed in jeans and denim jacket, didn't look like the professional he'd made himself out to be.

"Where's who, Agent?" Palmer asked calmly, blue eyes sparkling as he now allowed himself to take in the taller man who he'd always felt from the first moment he'd laid eyes on the pair didn't like him.

"Where's my brother, Palmer?" normally Sam knew not to break cover in the middle of a case but he suspected it wouldn't matter what he said now because the hunter in him was screaming the ME was not what he'd let on to be.

A narrow eyebrow rose up at that and the man gave Sam a deeper, more thoughtful look. "You're brothers?" he pursed his lips. "Well, that certainly puts this into a much different…level of play. I've never played with brothers before but then if it made a difference I wouldn't have been able to put him under."

"Under?" Sam repeated, hazel eyes narrowing as he took another step forward. "Under what? Where's Dean? What did you do to him and what the hell are you?"

"In there," a nod to a door off to the side and he showed his hands to mean he wasn't armed but Sam knew that didn't always mean there wasn't a threat. "I'm not going to attack you…Sam," he assured him, a slight accent now coming out in his laid back voice as he offered a small smile. "I've already done what I needed to. Now the ball is in your court."

Watching the man closer at the use of his name since as far as he could recall Dean had never used it in front of him, Sam kept his weapon trained on him while backing to the door to open it and then he no longer gave a damn if the other man attacked him or not once he glanced in to see his brother.

"_Dean_!" he was across the room to where his older brother was laying on the floor with his wrists tied together and then tied to the bottom of the bed while his ankles were also tied while his suit jacket and shirt had both been stripped off to leave his chest bare except for some form of mark that appeared to have been smeared on with…Sam prayed it was paint and not blood.

Dropping to his knees beside his brother, Sam's first move was to check for a pulse which was beating strongly under his fingertips but yet Dean's breathing seemed labored.

"Tell me what you did to my brother or I'll make you pay before I shoot you in the damn heart," Sam's voice very rarely dropped to the low dangerous tone his brother could switch to at the drop of a hat but this time as he kept himself between Dean and Palmer it was pure threat.

"Killing me won't help Dean now, Sam. Only you can help him…but shooting me now could also result in me just killing you both," the man leaned in the door to merely watch as Sam began to work on the bonds. "I'd wait until he woke up to do that," he advised easily. "It'll be slightly easier to try to get him to understand it's you if he can't throw a punch…because he will throw one if he's loose."

Biting his lip to keep from screaming at the man, Sam began to try to get his brother to wake up. "Did you drug him?" he asked over his shoulder, fingers touching his gun when he heard a step. "Come close to me and I don't give a crap what you say you'll do I will put a damn bullet in you before you can touch my brother again."

"Y'know it's been quite some time since I've seen a bond so close and yet aren't matched," Palmer mused, not going too close but wanting to gauge the younger man's emotions and actions. "I don't drug my marks, Sam. I don't have to. The spell usually works well enough and then whatever happens…happens."

"Spell?" Sam's head jerked up then back at the mark to feel his blood beginning to run cold. "You're a witch?" he blinked. "What the hell is a witch doing working with a succubus?"

Palmer's eyes rolled. "Please. I pick those I work with and those I mark very carefully, little hunter. If I didn't I wouldn't have lived as long as I have. I've been just as curious about who was causing those deaths as you two were, especially since she's messing up my pattern.

"I don't kill outright as much as I try to give my marks what they want in a unique way. She was causing too much havoc. Clearing since it brought too hunters to my town and now I'll have to start over someplace new," he sounded disgusted by that, shaking his head as if to warn against going for the gun. "I could've killed him after he killed the thing out there but there was just something about Dean that told me now to. That he'd be much more interesting to play with…now that I really see you, now that I know you're brothers…it'll be interesting to see if you can do what's needed before his time runs out."

Sam hated witches. Not with the burning passion his brother did but it was officially coming close this time. "A fuck or die curse?" he stared at his new foe with something akin to horror on his face.

This wouldn't be the first time they'd come up against one of those but this tiny little town didn't have much in the way of loose women or even a decent bar that he could pick one up just so his brother's life would be saved. Though something about the way the witch's face went blank before a smile formed twisted his gut because Sam suddenly knew this was more than a simple fuck or die curse.

"What did you do to him?" he asked tightly, feeling Dean begin to stir under his hand but something felt wrong to Sam, the shallow breathing and the odd noises his brother made making him look down. "Answer me! What game're you playing with him?"

"My game is to give who I choose what they want most in sex. Usually that means a mind blowing orgasm or an admittance of feeling. How the spell reacts is different in each person and…it reacted to your brother in a way that I've never seen in over three hundred years of living," Palmer moved around until he could kneel away from the Winchesters but still allow Sam to see his face.

"In some people the spell makes them blind if they're blind to what's in front of them. In others it might make them mute if they have a problem speaking their emotions or love for the person they love most or with some it makes them deaf if they can't bring themselves to hear the truth," he waited as this all sank in with Sam before smiling again with a drop of his eyes.

"In Dean…it seems as if all three have hit him and before the spell will break he must say the name of his deepest love while in the middle of orgasm. He must also accept what is in front of him for what it is and listen to a truth that he'd been denying or…no amount of sex will break the curse before being blind, deaf, and mute drives him crazy and he does die," the witch considered Sam with a shrewd look. "Of course since this is also a sex spell, he'll still need sex to get off on to keep him alive but the curse side of it won't break until he can face those things and speak that name."

Sam was nearly numb as it finally hit him just what had been done to his brother and what would need to be done. "You put a sex spell on him when there's no way in hell he can find a hooker or someone close without being able to speak, hear or see?" he glared, shoving to his feet with his weapon in his hand. "Dean doesn't have a one true love, asshole! Dean could barely show emotions before. These days he hardly ever shows them unless it's to yell at me!"

"Oh, he has one, Sam. He has a deep love just like he has things he won't hear or see. If he didn't, the spell wouldn't have worked," Palmer replied calmly, sticking his tongue in his cheek. "As for the other issue you brought up…you're not getting this through that head of yours yet. A hooker or waitress won't help him since I put the spell on him and…since you've been looking like you want me dead for just eyeing his ass I can't see you letting some trucker with heavy hands fuck your…"

That did it and Sam was lunging for the man's throat only to find himself slammed down on the bed with the witch's hand closing the air off in his throat with glittering eyes. "I could've killed you both the second I figured out you were hunters. I could've killed him the second he killed the succubus. I could kill you both right now but…I'm not," he eased back but only released his grip enough that Sam could breathe.

"I'm a witch, you're a hunter. You can try to kill me but if you fail I could wipe your brother out of existence or hit him with a curse that would make this one seem tame," he eyed Sam grimly until he was sure he had his full attention. "You look at this as a fuck or die curse I see it as teaching you both something that needed to be taught. If you want Dean to leave the week out then it's not just Dean who will have to open himself up to some hard truths but you as well…because the only way to save him in the long run is to have sex with him."

"We're…we're brothers!" Sam gasped, trying to get air into straining lungs while seeing that Dean was starting to wake up and knowing right off his brother was going to freak out the second it hit him what was wrong with him now. "He's not…"

"Yes, as he explained to me quite vividly I know Dean doesn't 'swing that way'…normally but then neither do you. Not that it stops you from wanting him," Palmer smirked at the look of shock that crossed the hunter's face. "I'll tell you want, Sam. I'm walking away from this place and this town but in a week's time I'll find you and if you didn't find a way to break the spell and save Dean's life then I'll let you kill me but if miracle of miracles happens and you do save him, if he speaks the name he needs to, then we all go our merry ways."

Sam knew fighting the hold was useless and so stayed still but glared at the witch's back. "He…he just needs to speak the name? He doesn't have to be having sex with that person? That makes no sense."

"As a general rule most people usually say the name when they're with the person they love but can't accept the love or see it…but you might get lucky and the spell will give you a break. I just cast 'em. After that, it's up to the person how the spell reacts," Palmer paused at the door to gaze between the hunters. "My spells are usually meant to bring people together. I've probably only had five actual deaths because the mark was either too stubborn to accept it or the person he needed to be with freaked out and wouldn't accept it enough to do what was needed. I hope the two of you don't add to that list. Take care, Sam."

Dean was beginning to strain against the ropes binding his wrists to the bed by the time Sam was able to break loose of the witch's last spell and scrambled to the floor to grab for his now fully thrashing and well beyond panicked brother.

"Dean, calm down and…shit!" Sam cursed when he remembered that talking to his brother wasn't going to help this time because Dean couldn't hear him, couldn't see him and he wouldn't be able to speak to him so this narrowed the younger Winchester's choice of options down seriously in how he was expected to explain this to Dean.

Swallowing hard as he took in the huge way Dean's eyes were open but sightless, Sam finally placed his whole hand in the center of his brother's heaving chest in the hopes that maybe the touch would work though he suspected all Dean was recalling was getting jumped by a witch and he wasn't certain how much of that or the spell he'd been conscious for.

Sam could read the building panic easily on Dean's face, understanding how strange it must be to wake up unable to see, speak or hear what was happening. "Dean, please. I know this is all too weird but I swear I'll find a way to help you but you need to calm down and…God, you need to trust me again."

Dean's whole body jerked hard at the first touch on his chest as if expecting a blow of some kind or pain to come, breath coming in ragged gasps as he struggled to speak but couldn't even be sure if he wasn't making noise since he realized he couldn't hear the damn words he knew on some basic instinct were being spoke to him as the hand on his chest slowly moved up to stop over his heart…over the anti-possession tattoo and just like that it clicked and he knew who was with him.

'_Sammy_' he tried to get his lips around the word and thought he had but couldn't hear himself or his brother, still pulling on the ropes he could feel tied around his wrists and holding him to the bed.

Dean worked to free himself but stopped when Sam's hands gripped his shoulders to force him to be still and decided that not seeing his brother right then was going to make calming down a lot harder because a huge chunk of Dean these days relied on seeing his little brother's eyes and face to know how Sam was coping since this latest demon blood detox.

His brain seemed fuzzy around the edges so it was hard to think much less remember why in the hell he was waking up blind, deaf and unable to talk. Dean also didn't know how Sam had gotten here since his brother had still been at the town hall doing research when he'd made the choice to come out to the old farm to nose around and Palmer, the assistant ME who had been checking out Sam's ass for the past three days, offered to ride him out.

Normally Dean would've waited for his brother because even though his trust in Sam was not what it once was he still didn't feel right moving on without Sam's backup but he also knew they were running out of time because the succubus needed to go after a new victim and soon.

Dean recalled killing the woman he'd remembered as the town librarian and that was when things started going hazy. He had other flashes of hearing Palmer's voice talking to him, he knew he'd been tied up and had offered quite a few choice phrases the man before pain hit his chest and the last thing he thought of had been Sam and how he…

Realizing slowly that Sam's finger was trying to write something on his newly freed palm, Dean shook himself to make himself focus as the letters slowly made sense and he tensed. 'Witch' is what Sam spelled and the older brother would've growled if he could've and he was fairly certain he made some noise as another word was spelled against his palm. 'Curse'.

So the junior ME was a witch with a really bad sense of humor and had nailed him with some sort of curse or spell that took away three of his main senses. It was only when Sam's hands left his chest and palm to begin to work on the ropes on his ankles that Dean began to wonder just what the hell kind of curse he'd really been hit with because he knew damn good and well that he should not be reacting to the way his brother was touching him.

Attempting to keep calm and ignore the raging way his heart was beating or how totally isolated he felt at not being able to hear, see or speak, Dean worked to remember what little he'd heard and seen last.

"'_The spell and curse are unique things. To break one who must break the other and to do that you must accept what's right in front of you_.'" Palmer had said with a hand sealed over Dean's mouth, marking the spell sigil onto the hunter's chest. "'_You appealed to me the moment you and your partner walked into the office. I can sense you have feelings you haven't accepted or won't hear or speak aloud so once you figure those out and can face them, you'll break the spell_.

"'_Each piece will break on its own as you come to allow yourself to accept and see what you feel for the person you love most…now the curse part may be a little trickier since it's fair to say you don't play for the team I do but if you want to live you and…Sam, is that his name, well, you might get to have some fun_,'" the so-called assistant ME smiled before things went dark for Dean in all senses of the word.

Now Dean began to understand the not-so hidden context of the spell he'd been nailed with and why his brother's name had come into his head but before he could try to figure out a way to get Sam to understand him he was being pulled to shaky legs and literally lifted up and over Sam's shoulders; reminding the hunter once again why he detested being four inches shorter than his little brother.

Sam was used to his brother's voice griping about things or telling him what to do and it left him feeling more lost than ever now that he couldn't hear that and that Dean couldn't hear him speaking to him or even see him so that meant lip reading was out.

Trying to spell each word out would take forever and time, as Sam knew, was not on his side. He'd snapped a photo of the mark and sent it off to Bobby to hopefully find out there was a way to break this damn spell so at least his brother could see or hear or speak again.

He'd handle the curse as it came but Sam already knew he'd get punched the first time he tried to explain that even to buy time to break the spell it would require his brother allowing him to touch him in a way that while Sam had been thinking of it since before his sixteenth birthday he knew Dean had never thought of him in that way.

"Just our damn luck to find a kinky witch," Sam muttered, easing his brother into the passenger side of the Impala only to feel strong hands grabbing for his. "It's okay, Dean. I'm getting you outta here and hopefully Bobby will have a way to break this before…well, before this screws up your trust in me any more than it already is."

Of course he knew his brother couldn't hear any of that and he was mainly speaking to calm himself down, reaching into the backseat of the car that had been home and transportation since Sam had been six months old to grab Dean's leather jacket when he saw the shivers working through him.

Dean had only let Sam start driving the car again and it never failed to pass through the younger man's mind how big the gap of trust was between them compared to even shortly after the fire at Stanford happened and Sam began to hunt again.

"I'll make this right again, Dean," he whispered, putting in his brother's favorite cassette tape mainly for noise while driving them away from the house, after he'd gone back to clean up any evidence and taken care of the shriveled form of the dead succubus.

Sam had made a quick stop back at the motel to grab their stuff, tossing it all in the backseat in his haste to be far away from this town and it had been about an hour before Dean started showing any signs of the sex curse. "Damn it," he cursed when looking over to see his brother fidgeting more while his hands were gripping his knees but it didn't take Sam long to see the hardening erection forming that pushed against the slacks of the Fed suit Dean still wore

His brother's breathing was ragged and Sam could see he didn't understand what was happening or why, rubbing a hand over his face while thinking of a way to explain it when Dean suddenly turned on the seat with one hand searching for Sam while the other went for his crotch and the building need in his cock.

Struggling not to take his eyes off the road to watch as Dean's palm began to press against the bulge in his slacks, Sam bit his lips to try not to groan even though his brother couldn't hear him and he grabbed for the other reaching hand; realizing with a small shock that Dean's fingers were actually signing words and not just letters.

"Shit, when the hell did you learn sign language?" Sam asked but then was glancing up to see that they were alone of the dark road and pulled off so he could face Dean and try to remember what he knew of the course he'd taken at Stanford his first year there. "

It turned out that Dean had a better grasp of the language than Sam thought since it took him a couple minutes of Dean repeating the gestures he was using for him to catch up and understand and then he tried to return the words back by signing them against his brother's palm so while Dean couldn't see he could still feel.

'_The witch's spell is keeping you blind, mute and deaf until you come to some sort of huge acceptance and you can say the name of your one true and deep love…in the middle of an orgasm_,' Sam took his time to sign this, hoping he was using the correct gestures; guessing his was when Dean returned a rude comment while raising the hand that was trying to relieve the growing discomfort between his legs as if to ask what the hell this was about. '_The curse is a pure sex, fuck or die, thing, Dean. The only way to relieve it and avoid dying or going crazy while I try to figure out how to break the spell is…_' he closed his eyes, licking his lips and prepared to get hit. _'…you need to get off and by the looks of this it seems like it'll need to be regularly_.'

'_I hate witches_,' Dean signed, sticking his tongue between his tongue as his struggled to get more friction to his growing cock but finding out that for some reason this was not working like it should be.

He suspected he knew who the damn witch thought he'd be having sex with and he'd rather face death than put that burden on his little brother. Hell, he didn't want to ask him what he was about to but he couldn't think straight with the way his cock was throbbing and he could feel the dampness working through his briefs to the slacks as small bits of precome leaked from the slit.

'_I know and right now so do I_,' Sam signed back, hazel eyes dropping to watch Dean's hand as it tried to rub his cock through his slacks and something told the younger hunter that his brother was having a much harder time jerking off than he should have been. '_I'll find a way to get you over this but you'll need to trust me and accept my help no matter how much you may not like it or want to do it_.'

Dean figured he must have made a face of some kind because he felt Sam's hand shake under his fingers but at the moment Dean knew he needed some relief for this and while the thought made him cringe to know his little brother would have to resort to jerking him off the hunter knew it was better than what might have to happen.

'_Damn witch must've put some fine print in the spell that I can't get myself off like I should be able to and…it's pretty clear this is a serious fuck or die whammy cause…_' he would groan if he thought any sound would come out. _'…this is starting to really hurt and…Sam, damn it…can you…?_'

Sam had to blink as he tried to make certain he understood what was just signed, then just as quickly cursed himself. Of course Palmer would make it so Dean needed someone else to get him off just to keep the curse at bay for a little bit. If he could do it himself it would be too simple.

'_Yeah, I can do that_,' he signed back simply, not wanting to say any more since he got how hard this had to be on Dean to ask or accept while hoping Bobby came up with a way to help before he had to do anything more.

The feel of Sam's fingers brushing against here his hard and leaking cock was curved up and tracked within his slacks made Dean shake, wishing he could assure his brother it wasn't for the reason he probably thought it was but then that would mean having to openly admit something Dean had been hiding for a long time.

Unable to speak to tell Sam what to do, he had to resort to thrusting up against the now firm hand that worked to relieve the building pressure and need with just his palm and fingers working through two layers of material until after several moments Dean felt his body clench, jerk and he wished he knew what sounds he was making as his hips thrust up to ride out the climax until finally he collapsed back against the passenger door.

'_Okay_?' Sam's fingers signed against his arm but Dean had no clue how in the hell he could answer his brother without either admitting the truth or lying.

Knowing by instinct where Sam would be now, Dean reached a shaking hand out to find his face and wished to God he could see those shining hazel eyes that he knew were watching him. Unable to answer the way he wanted to even knew how to answer, he nodded before settling back to close his eyes and wonder if he could convince Sam to stop so he could change into jeans.

Reaching into the back for the duffels, Sam had already figured Dean would want out of the come soaked briefs and slacks and dug for his brother's jeans while signing it onto the back of a tense hand; seeing that this wasn't going to be an every hour type of thing and prayed for the strength to deal with it.

Four hours later found Sam driving away from Sioux Falls rather than to it despite what his common sense might have told him once.

He admitted that he needed Bobby's help but he also understood the older man didn't think he was ready to handle too much after he'd given in to the blood again. Also Sam feared what would happen if he took Dean to Bobby's house.

In the past four hours, Dean's urges and needs to keep the curse to a level, where he at least could sit still and not make noises from his useless throat that frankly scared Sam to death, had gotten to the point where he'd finally just slid across the leather bucket seat took his brother's hand from the steering wheel, worked blindly to get his jeans open and just slipped Sam's hand inside until it curled around his cock to stroke it until he came.

The first time Dean did that Sam had been certain he'd run the Impala off the road. The second time he knew he'd be lucky if he didn't wreck them because it was getting really difficult for him not handle Dean's needs on top of his own hard cock that he was ignoring.

By the time they hit the four hour mark, they'd stopped for gas on the edge of a town on the border between North and South Dakota.

Dean had finally been able to sleep and so Sam hadn't through about going inside to pay for the gas and grab some coffee and snacks until he got back in the car and had Dean all but crawling against him, fingers signing words too fast for Sam to pick up while rubbing his once again hard and needy cock against Sam's leg.

It hadn't taken Sam much longer to figure out that jerking off or rubbing against him to get off was having less and less effect and something more drastic would need to be done soon if either one of them was going to make it through this curse.

Right when Bobby's call finally came through, Sam had pulled the Impala off the road because it had come to the point where he needed both hands to handle Dean until the need to fuck eased back and simply touching his cock or letting him use Sam's leg or…his new favorite way of straddling Sam hips with his back pressed into the steering wheel as he thrust against him for friction and release.

Sam hated that his brother couldn't hear or see but he was relieved not because he wasn't able to always bit back the moans as his body wanted to respond to Dean's frantic need but he struggled to keep his cock away from his brother's rutting hips or hands while he kept his locked either on the wheel or the back of the seat; anything so he didn't grab and shove Dean into the backseat like a part of him said to.

"Tell me you have good news," he urged the phone that he held tight to his ear while allowing his hips a little movement as Dean's hands gripped his shoulders, his face buried against Sam's neck. "Please."

"You idjits don't find easy witches or curses to play with," the old junk man complained gruffly, tossing a book on the desk while staring at his phone. "I found the mark you sent me a picture of in a book of old lore and this damn curse ain't easy to break unless your brother's got a side he ain't letting on about."

That was not what Sam wanted to hear but he nearly dropped the phone when warm lips found his earlobe to bite it gently. "God," he whispered, eyes fluttering closed as his blood heated by feeling lips and teeth raking over his skin and swearing his could feel a small smile when he hissed a warning to knock it off. "Oh, sorry, Bobby. What were you saying?"

"You need to get your asses to my place and put his ass in the Panic Room until we find someone with a bit more knowledge on this kind of sex curse and spell," Bobby hadn't missed the low noises in the background but then jerked the phone away when the horn sounded. "Sam! What the hell was that?"

"Dean hit the horn by accident," Sam winced at both the noise and his ragged breathing because his cock was pressing painfully against his zipper while only a quick hand kept Dean's from moving down as if sensing his need but he knew he'd fall apart right then if his brother touched him. "We're…um…too far from your place now," he admitted, signing who he was talking to on Dean's hand and feeling him go still as if knowing what the older man would say next.

Bobby stared at the phone. "You should've only been a couple hours away from me, Sam. What the hell…Sam," he stopped at the silence on the phone, throwing his battered cap on the desk. "Damn it, boy! Dean needs locked down until…"

"I'm not locking my brother in that damn room and you should know that, Bobby," Sam shot back, lowering his voice on instinct but felt Dean signing something on his arm that made him nearly tear up because his brother was reassuring him instead of the other way around. "I'll…figure this out. I'll find a way to break the…"

"Unless you find some guy for Dean to fuck in the next few hours it'll be too late to figure out what needs to be done to break the spell cause he'll be too far gone into lust to give a damn," Bobby snapped, frowning more. "Sam, this is more than you can handle on your own. Bring Dean to my place and…"

"And what is locking him in the basement going to do? How is that any different than me finding a motel to hole up in until I think of something or find someone to help him?" Sam countered, running a hand over his face and feeling the wetness there.

Bobby stared at the loose translation of the spell grimly. "Sam, listen to me now, boy. That witch hit Dean with a curse and spell that can't be broke by just finding him a good fuck. It needs to mean something to him. He needs to mean something to the person he's with and he needs to admit that during the sex.

"You boys ain't close to anyone Dean's ever known and cared about that he'd had sex with so…" he broke off at the sound of ragged breathing. "Also, since this witch was on the kinky side of things just to give Dean sex to hold back the curse needs to come from a guy and you and I both know what your brother would say to that so…just bring him back here and…"

"Lock him down and watch him die or go crazy?" Sam shook his head, fingers reaching out to find and hold onto Dean's without even being aware that his brother didn't tense or move his hand away. "No, I'll…I'll find another way or…I'll handle it some way. Look, I gotta go, Bobby. Thanks for looking and I'll call you once this is over. Bye."

Sam clicked the phone off before the older man could argue some more, leaning forward to fold his arms over the wheel and burying his face in the crook, glad that for once Dean couldn't see his tears or hear the bitter tears.

He knew the only way left to push back the curse until maybe finding one of the two people he knew his older brother had feelings for, or at least casual feelings for, but that would take time and time was slowly running out for Dean.

It was clear the witch had underestimated how the spell and curse would affect his brother. Dean was not like other people. He didn't form emotional bonds nor did he actually have someone he loved enough to say the name during sex and Dean's only issue lately was his ability to trust Sam…not that Sam blamed him for that one.

A hand on his shoulder caused Sam to jerk and remember that while his brother couldn't hear, see or speak his other senses worked just fine and in the close confines of the front seat Dean could probably still know something was wrong.

'_Bobby pissed that we're not going to him?_' Dean signed, using his other hand to find and lightly squeeze his brother's neck.

Being unable to see or hear was a pain in the ass but Dean could still feel and his big brother instincts were screaming that something was wrong even before he placed a hand out to touch Sam's shoulder and felt the hard shudders going through normally strong shoulders.

Dean had known his brother wouldn't go to Sioux Falls and he wasn't sure if he'd want him to right now. He knew Bobby meant well but Sam still felt uneasy being there since his latest detox and he also knew the older man would try to keep Sam away from him out of fear of this putting too much stress on his brother, causing a relapse.

Of course the other reason Dean didn't want to go back to Bobby's house was that he knew in his heart what needed to happen to even buy him time and he seriously knew the man would not approve even if it was the only way to save Dean's life.

'_Sammy, talk to me here…well, you get the idea_,' he eased closer to allow Sam to turn into his shoulder and for the first time since waking up like this Dean didn't feel the burning, almost painful, need to get off though when his little brother suddenly turned to bury his face against his neck like he would as a child another feeling began to build.

'_I was hoping we could put this part off until I found maybe Cassie or Lisa since you did have feelings for them and the whole sex and admitting pure love in the middle of an orgasm thing would work with one of them but…we're running out of time_,' Sam's fingers signed slowly into his brother's chest close to where he'd just given in to the need to be close to Dean again, to feel his brother's strength and tried not to look up to see what expression might be showing on his face or in his blank eyes. '_I know you don't want to do this but we're out of options because I don't know what else to do to buy us the time we need_.'

Dean's fingers squeezed over Sam's neck as he took his time in digesting the words he felt signed against his chest and tensed, swearing at himself because the moment he tensed Sam pulled away. It twisted his guts to think of his little brother having to resort to having sex with him just to save his life but he also knew they were running short on time because he could feel the lust and pain starting to burn again.

'_You know I don't like that you have to do this_,' he signed with fingers he hoped weren't shaking, slumping back against the door as he made a choice that in his heart Dean knew he'd never recover from. '_I don't want…_'

'_I know you don't want me like that, Dean. I've always known that since I was seventeen and I've never…'_ Sam stopped signing as if he thought better of what he was about to say and hesitated a second before starting again. '_I just want to save you if I can and maybe if you pretend really hard that you're with either Cassie or Lisa then maybe we can fake the curse out because I know having sex with me is far from you saying your one true love's name in the heat of passion.'_

'Oh, Sammy if you only knew about my one true love you wouldn't be so eager to offer to do…' Dean's thoughts were to himself as he felt the Impala start and knew they were back on the road but he was too busy focusing on the rush of hastily signed words.

He got the curse and how the spell tied into it. Dean understood what needed to happen and why that might not be possible and it had nothing to do with either of the women his brother mentioned with just a bit more force behind his fingers when he signed their names.

Closing his eyes to squeeze the bridge of his nose, it amazed Dean that even without speaking the words he could read Sam so well and there was no way to miss his dislike of either of his former flames or the softer way he signed when he said he knew Dean didn't want him sexually.

When the hell did he ever say that is what Dean was trying to decide; not that he'd ever openly admitted anything else to Sam but there was something wrong with the words his brother chose to use that bothered the hell out of him and he couldn't put his finger on it.

Dean had never once admitted openly to anyone…except maybe Caleb in a drunken stupor one night that his feelings for his brother were anything but what they should be.

He'd never told anyone else and he'd locked those feelings inside where his innocent brother, the kid who wanted normal, would never find out that if Dean loved anyone, if he had anyone he loved purely and with all his heart then it was Sam and…

His fingers started to move but Sam must have sensed or seen his need and his hand was sliding over and down to wrap his fingers along the hardening shaft and suddenly it hit Dean how right this felt; how, while he'd never deny his love for all things female, knowing it was Sam's hand slowly stroking him to full hardness until he came yet again to push the curse aside for a short time it felt better than it had a right to.

Palmers' words came back in a flash to the older Winchester. "'_You need to accept the truth in your own heart before you'll be free to hear the truth. You need to be able to face and accept the truth of your heart and that of the person who adores you before you'll ever be able to speak your true feelings and you need to accept and see what's been blindly in front of you before you'll be able to see him. Love, acceptance and trust all go hand and hand in this case. For you to survive, you must face these things fully and let him in_.'"

Accept what? Accept that he loved his brother in a way he'd been told was wrong too many times to count. Accept that the years between Sam turning sixteen and the night he left for school every damn girl Dean screwed had soft hazel eyes much like his little brother. Accept that there had hardly been a day or night since Sam was sixteen that Dean hadn't fantasized about…about…

About doing just what he was as he felt himself come but weaker this time despite the pain and need to fuck Dean accepted this curse would kill him one way or another if they didn't beat it but to do that he understood he needed to put aside those long ago drilled into his head moral lessons and stern lecture that Sam was his brother and he needed to look out for him.

If he wanted to live to see his brother's face again then Dean needed to open himself up to the simple fact that if he had a choice of having sex with anyone, of loving anyone openly it wouldn't be Cassie or Lisa or anyone he'd ever been with before.

If he had to admit, to accept, who he wanted more than anything, who he loved more than his life, and who he wanted his next sexual experience to be with then he knew without a shadow of a doubt that it would be…

Sharp stabbing and mind blowing pain exploded in his head a second after he said the name to himself and Dean felt the car swerve dangerously even as everything seemed to be going hot, cold, and numb for him.

'_Sam_?' he knew the words didn't come out as he fought to scream them, fought to reach out for his brother even though he could feel himself falling into the void of unconsciousness with the nagging fear that maybe the damn witch had also misjudged the timeframe on the curse and he was dying without ever telling Sam the truth.

That rather than die fighting the damn Apocalypse, of fighting angels and demons, of trying to protect his brother…he was dying of some stupid messed-up sex curse just as he was allowing himself to accept that it might not be so bad to openly admit to himself and then to Sam that he…

**TBC**

**A/NII: **_Yes, I stopped it there but there's a reason I stopped it there. Trust me. I'll fix Dean in the next chapter…maybe…*evil grin*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Blind Trust**

**Warning: **_This chapter will have warning for language as well as the usual explicit Wincest warnings. I'll also toss in a milder warning for a mention of a past event that does not portray John very well. Nothing graphic and mainly in mention but I figured I'd toss the warning out there._

**Chapter Two**

Waking up drunk with a hangover used to be Dean Winchester's number one most hated thing. Now he was fairly certain waking up cursed by a damn witch to fuck or die but also blind, mute and deaf had jumped to the head of his list of most hated things to wake up to.

Though since the last thing Dean recalled was accepting he was in love with his brother when all hell broke loose and he was pretty certain he wouldn't be waking up again.

Now his brain was trying to process that he was still breathing. He knew this because he didn't think if he was dead he'd be laying on his stomach, which he could feel that was how he was, with his hands cuffed to a bed while pillows had been placed under him as if to lift his hips into the air more.

Tensing slightly when he also realized he'd been stripped naked, Dean had to push back the spurt of panic until he remembered fully what was probably happening and who he was with.

Sam. He was with his brother, or had been when the damn curse had short circuited something and he was knocked out only to wake up sometime later on a bed, a really soft bed that didn't smell or feel like the beds in the motels they usually stayed at but then Dean was too busy focusing on something much more important.

He could feel the hesitant fingers on his back but Sam wasn't touching him to touch. No, his brother was signing a babble of words against his back as if to explain what was happening and why…not that Dean couldn't have guessed the why part…but it wasn't the words he was signing that had nearly stopped the hunter from breathing or from the shock that his brother was explaining and apologizing that they had to have sex to save him.

No, it was the fact that Dean could _hear_ his brother's soft, shaky, tear filled voice talking to him that shocked him. Then the words began to sink in and he was glad he couldn't speak yet because it was never easy to listen to his little brother talk down about himself and keep his mouth shut.

Dean wasn't sure why he could hear all of a sudden except he'd accepted his love for Sam and had allowed himself to become more open to perhaps what his brother had been saying because a couple things Sam had mentioned about knowing Dean didn't want him like that and had known it since he was seventeen had begun to made the older Winchester question things a bit more.

Also since Sam's fingers were nervous and shaky, it was a hell of a lot easier to make sense of him now…not that Sam knew he could hear what he was saying and that was probably a good thing.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Dean. Bobby was right and I shouldn't be hunting this soon or at least not hunting with you because I'm not ready yet. If I was I would've suspected something was off with Palmer from the start but all I seen was that he was checking you out and…it pissed me off," Sam was talking to his brother and to himself but only signing half of what he was speaking.

Once Dean had stopped seizing to collapse into unconsciousness, Sam had known he needed to find a motel for them but he didn't want just the usual run of the mill cheap motel like they always got. He wanted something better for Dean than thin walls, a cheap bed and a room that smelled like day old food.

Sam knew this was just something that needed to happen to save his brother's life, or so he hoped, but that didn't mean it had to be in some cheap motel either.

He found what he was looking for in an actual decent looking hotel that had nice suites in addition to the cheaper rooms. Of course nice meant more money than they normally would've spent but since Sam didn't plan on moving again until this was done and whatever happened either happened or Dean was freed from both cursed and spell and beat the shit out of him for what had to happen, Sam didn't mind spending the money.

Sam had kept the money he'd made back in Oklahoma and now used that to rent a nice private isolated corner suite on the second level of the motel. He took in the knowing looks and small smile of the friendly older woman who owned the place, not bothering to make an excuse for why two guys needed one of her 'Honeymoon' Suites for a week.

He just offered the excuse that Dean was tired from driving so long as to why he was sleeping but Sam refused help in getting his brother up the steps to the room before going back for their things, locking the Impala and assuring the car that her owner would be back driving her in no time.

Now that he was here, it was a matter of working up the nerve to do what he'd been visualizing in his head for more years than Sam thought was wise to admit to.

It took Sam little over an hour to prepare what he'd thought he'd need, not that he really had a clue what he'd need because while he'd experimented in college in some handjobs, all before meeting Jess, he'd never once been so close to actually putting his dick in another guys ass.

The fact that it was Dean's ass also nearly did him in. He'd been hard since the times in the car but had managed to jerk off in the bathroom after he'd carefully made his brother as comfortable as possible on the bed.

Sam didn't want to use the cuffs but he also knew that while Dean probably would accept the need for this he figured his brother would still fight on some basic level and he didn't want either of them hurt any more than was needed.

He padded the standard cuffs as best he could while hoping Dean didn't struggle in them too much and then sat on the edge of the king sized bed to simply watch after he'd removed his brother's jeans with hands that Sam swore shook more than they did the first time he'd tried this with a girl.

Of course he'd seen Dean without his jeans or a shirt before. You couldn't grow up in as close a quarters as they did all their lives almost without seeing something and because of that Sam figured his brother didn't even give it a thought about coming out of the shower in only a towel or changing in front of him.

Dean had no idea how seeing him naked, water from the shower beading across a rugged body that could make heads turn on a bad day, might affect Sam and because he didn't want his brother to know how it did he didn't bother to explain why he'd take cold showers for the next hour until he could face Dean again.

Now it was a matter of getting through this, saving his brother, breaking a curse all without Dean ever learning how much Sam had wanted this.

Sam knew his older brother would roll his eyes or kick his ass for going too clichéd when he lit some of the candles supplied with the room to supply ambiance or the low music but those were more to calm his nerves down since right then Dean couldn't see the candles or the much fancier room or hear the music and he couldn't snark at Sam either.

The younger man's fingers were in constant motion as they ran through his hair before finally beginning to 'speak' to his brother by signing shaky words on his back while speaking some of them for his own piece of mind.

He'd been apologizing and trying to explain what he'd do and why when he felt the first ripple of tension go through Dean's shoulders, realizing he was beginning to wake up and feeling relief just over that.

"It's okay, Dean. I'm here and I'll make this right and then you can punch me," he sighed but left out the last part of that in his signed message or he thought he had. "I got us a room. No one will bother us. I'll make this as fast as I can but…this is the part where you'll have to use that overactive imagination to picture you're with someone else."

Dean's head turned on the pillow but his eyes were still closed, fingers moving while his one hand shifted in the cuff as if testing it and asking what was up with the cuffs.

"Oh, I didn't want to use those but I also didn't want you to break my nose when it hurts and…I think it'll hurt no matter how much I try to stretch you," Sam blushed, still signing while his other hand slowly began to stroke over Dean's tense shoulders. "If I had another option I'd go for it cause I'd die before hurting you and I know having sex with your brother is below the bottom of your list of things you'd rather not do but…" he paused to focus signing a more soothing assurance against Dean's skin before adding in a softer voice. "…I'll make it good for you."

Sam hoped he could at least. He'd watched some porn, not that he'd ever admit that to his brother, so he knew basically what to do. It was just a matter of getting Dean to relax and give into the feelings so he'd be able to picture himself with someone else and maybe break the spells holding the curse.

"I'm going to touch you a little so you get used to my hands but if I do anything wrong or something you don't like, well aside from the obvious, then drop this on the bed," he placed the black leather bracelet that matched the one Dean wore into his brother's hand and was a little surprised when Dean's fingers closed around his. "I know. This is so not what you're used to and hell, after we get you over this you can do whatever the hell you want to me to get back at me for doing this but…I can't let some guy off the street fuck you.

"I don't think it would work and…okay, since you can't hear me and I'm probably signing stupid babble I need to say this anyway," Sam took his hand back but stayed close to place an almost chaste kiss to his brother's temple, trying not to react when Dean tensed again since he got only too well how wrong he was to want this. "I know we have to do this to try to break the curse but…it's not something I haven't thought about doing, or wanted to do with you since before I was sixteen," he closed his eyes against the need to feel and taste but this was not for his pleasure.

Knowing this was only happening because they'd run afoul of a witch with weird tastes Sam knew he needed to put aside his own feelings and wants in order to focus on making what had to be an awful experience for his brother as good as it possibly could be.

"I know you'll never hear what I'm saying and I'm mainly just rambling to get years of crap off my chest while I sign the more clinical responses of what needs to happen to hopefully break the spell. It'll also help to keep my mind off of how much you'll hate me when this is done but nothing like you would've if I'd have told you years ago…if Dad hadn't seen me watching you in the shower one night. That took care of me ever telling you that…that…I loved you in a way that I knew I shouldn't."

Sam thought he caught a small frown on Dean's face but just shrugged that off to what was happening in general since he was simply signing calming things while he spoke his true feelings; feelings that his brother would never understand or even know about.

"I…love you, Dean," Sam murmured as he slipped off the bed long enough to take his jeans and briefs off so the rough denim wouldn't rub against his brother and decided at the last second to pull his shirts off as well before kneeling back on the bed with a tube of lubricant he'd dug from inside Dean's own duffel. "I swear that this is the only time I will ever say that to you or touch you like this. Please just trust me this one last time to do this for you. Please trust me again."

It was the broken plea asking to be trusted that nearly broke Dean's resolve to not let Sam know he was hearing every goddamn word he was rambling but without the ability to speak and soothe the boy he'd loved in every way possible since his brother was a chubby baby all he could do was try to take in the knowledge that Sam had been having similar feelings for him and…

The fact that their Dad had a clue to Sam's feelings both scared the crap out of Dean and also made a lot of sense to him. It explained the severe lecture he got one day while training with his Dad that Sam was his brother and needed looked after but if Dean ever thought of taking it any further than standard brotherly banter or feelings then he'd take Sam away and Dean would never see his brother again.

A harsh threat since Dean had no clue what the hell had set his Dad off on the lecture or the training session that gave Dean three cracked ribs and a lot of bruising. Now it made more sense. It scared him though to wonder just what the hell his Dad might have done to put the fear of God into Sam so his brother never let on to him until now when he felt safe enough to.

Dean was so engrossed in his memories and thoughts that he didn't feel the pain in his head again or the touch of gentle fingers caressing down his spine until he felt the bed dip and he instinctively spread his legs more to allow Sam to kneel between them.

He wished he could see Sam or speak to him but in his heart Dean figured that would make his brother more uncomfortable with what he thought he was doing than he already was.

Shifting a bit to relieve the strain on his shoulders from his wrists being cuffed, Dean knew he could get out of the cuffs if he wanted to but stayed where he was because if he had his hands free even without seeing Sam he'd want to touch and that also wouldn't help things right then or at least for the moment as he was content to allow Sam to do this, though being a bottom was never Dean's favorite position.

"This may be cold for a second," Sam was saying and signing before he opened the lube to pour a generous amount over the crease of his brother's ass and then over his fingers before slowly beginning to spread the well-muscled and tight cheeks apart to work the lube in while lightly running the tip of his index finger just around the rim of his brother's tight puckered hole. "God," he breathed after feeling how tight that little hole was in comparison to his cock and fearing this was not going to work. "I…you're so damn tight…I can't…oh!"

Hearing the panic start to come in Sam's voice, Dean turned his face so Sam couldn't see the small smirk on his lips when he shifted back just enough to try to get that wavering fingertip in a little deeper and wishing he could calm his brother down by telling him that it be alright with some stretching.

Unable to speak, he could only use his body to assure Sam that it was alright but since he wasn't supposed to like this or want this he knew his brother would assume it was the curse working on him which would work.

"Alright, this should just be like opening myself with my fingers those few times," Sam spoke to himself while moving a bit closer so that he was pressed against Dean's ass when he helped him move up more on his knees to allow better leverage and access as he began to work his first finger into the tight hole and wasn't sure if he or Dean made a noise when his finger went in slowly.

Dean's eyes were already shut but he swore he could see little lights dancing in front of them while biting his lip at the feel of Sam's thick finger just at the beginning of his opening. The pain was there since it had been a long damn time since anyone had touched his ass except for him and even that had been a while.

"Sorry, I don't know how to make it not hurt or…" Sam whispered, biting his own lip when Dean tensed against the feel of his finger and didn't move it until his brother was relaxed again. "I need to stretch you so it won't hurt too much when I…damn, I've wanted this since I was sixteen…seventeen for sure, and now I'm scared to death or messing up more than I have or…Oh, no…this is wrong."

'_Sammy, don't you dare spaz out on me now_,' Dean quickly signed after feeling his brother's finger pulling back and huge panic welled up that something more than fucking his brother was freaking Sam out. '_You can do this and you won't hurt me but…_'

Rubbing both hands over his face, Sam shook his head before remembering that his brother couldn't see or hear him. '_No. I'm doing it wrong. I'm not cursed…you are_,' he signed against Dean's back before reaching for the cuffs to undo them for a second. '_It won't cure you if I come inside you. You need to come, to orgasm inside me to hopefully make this work which means…_'

'_Sonuvabitch_,' Dean thought to himself, making a strangled sound from his suddenly raw and burning throat when he felt the cuffs come free while he was carefully eased to his back.

He'd been so focused on the fact that he'd spent so many years blind to the fact that his pain in the ass little brother shared the same feelings for him that he had for Sam that he hadn't been paying attention and now that he was he also suspected what Sam was going to do.

'_No,_' he signed before Sam could rehook the cuffs. '_I…you don't need to use those but you need to open yourself and use the lube,_' he signed as quickly as he could while still making certain Sam understood him but felt the shaggy head shake before feeling Sam's fingers signing against his chest.

'_No time for stretching me open to take you. We'll running out of time and…_' Sam tried to argue, well aware of the pain he'd be in without the prep but willing to risk it just so he could get his brother's now hard and dripping cock buried deep inside his ass.

Except even cursed and wanting sex like it was a life giving material Dean Winchester could be a stubborn bastard, especially when his brother's safety was involved. '_You even try this without any prep or lube and I will kick your damn ass as soon as I can see you,_' he threatened or tried to since signing it didn't have the same effect as he deep husky voice seemed to have on Sam.

It also didn't help either that the time they'd wasted was effecting him and he was having a hard time not just flipping Sam over and thrusting into him himself when he felt a firm hand pressed against his chest while his brother's legs straddled him slowly to begin to stroke him a bit more.

"You're going to kick my ass anyway, Dean," Sam spoke this time, hoping just his touch would calm his brother's fears since Dean actually seemed more worried about doing this then when it was his ass on the line literally. "Of course I won't tell you that I did open myself a bit while in the shower after we got here."

Oh, Dean so did not need to hear that since it was harder to keep his face blank while facing Sam like this but the mere image of his brother in the shower probably using soap for lube as he shoved those long fingers into his own ass caused Dean's straining cock to twitch more in Sam's hand.

"It'll only be uncomfortable for a couple minutes until you're in flush," this time Sam signed the words he spoke as he lifted himself up to take a deep breath while placing the head of Dean's cock, after he'd given in to his brother's very firm bitch face and applied a generous amount of lube in addition to the precome that was already slicking it, against his own puckered hole to feel himself stretching more.

'_Yeah, it'll be uncomfortable for me but it'll feel like you're being split in two since you're not stretched enough to take me,_' Dean shot back by signing it against Sam's chest and then both hands shot out to find and grip his brother's hips as if trying to either steady him or control the rate of how fast he slid down on Dean's cock. "_Let yourself slide down slowly, Sam_.'

'_I'm fine and it's not like it matters if I get hurt during this_,' Sam signed back but his fingers stuttered as the burning pain flared in his ass as his hole and inner muscles both tried to resist what felt like a painful intrusion and only Dean's hands on his hips kept him from pulling out to just give one thrust down. "Getting you inside me is more important than anything. Besides it's not like we'll be doing this again so it won't make a difference if…Argh!"

Sam had been speaking rather than signing but the unexpected burst of pain as he wriggled a bit more to go down hard until he was flush against Dean took his breath and he wasn't fast enough to cover his cry of pain as Dean's cock broke through his barriers, feeling his brother's fingers flexing against the bare skin of his hips.

"I'm…I'm good. I'll be good, just…just give me a second to…oh God, this hurts but…" Sam was trying to sign reassurances while fighting not to move and allow his body time to adjust to the huge shaft filling him and also applying his weight to keep Dean still when he began to shift under him.

At first Sam was afraid his brother was panicking because of the act itself but when he could open his eyes through the now lessening pain he saw Dean's mouth moving in silent demands and pleas and questions and realized his brother was telling him to get off, to stop before he hurt himself more and trying to ask if he was alright.

Slowly Sam began to feel the burn ease away to be replaced by something else, a feeling that had him biting his lip to keep from letting the moan out that wanted to come. '_Yeah, I'm…good_,' he signed against Dean's chest before settling fully. '_I'm going to move and you do…whatever you need to or think of who you need to in order to make this work_.'

It bothered him a lot that Dean's thoughts would go to one of the women he'd had sex with but Sam shook those thoughts away. He wasn't a jealous teenager anymore and he knew that his brother wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for the curse which was another reason Sam had tied a piece of leather he'd found in his duffel around his very unhappy dick.

Once it got through to him that his original plan was wrong, he knew he didn't need to come and could handle that matter himself in private once he was sure Dean was cured of all the curse and spells attached to it.

He nearly jumped though at the feel of Dean's fingers moving from his hips up to his waist while one slid up higher to begin a light caress over his already tight abs and this time Sam couldn't quite hide the sound that came out of his mouth when he started to move slowly to find a rhythm that suited them both.

At first Sam's motions were hesitant and unsure as he felt his body continue to stretch to allow for the length and width of Dean's fully hard, engorged cock, trying to find what his brother might like to increase his pleasure. "I wish you could talk a little, Dean," he murmured, chewing his lower lip to focus on making this good for Dean when he gasped at the building pleasure he could feel as his hips began to thrust in a steady motion.

Dean's body was tensing as his cock reacted to being sheathed into tight heat that not even in his wettest dreams did he ever imagine it to feel this damn tight or this damn good; fingers curling into Sam's hips to try to show him how to move to give them both pleasure before easing one hand away to sign something.

'_You can touch me_,' he felt Sam paused in mid thrust and wanted to smirk because he could already picture the expression on Sam's too focused face just by the way his breathing changed and by the words his brother didn't know he could hear.

"I've been waiting since I was a teenager to have him say that me and now that I can…I can't," Sam sounded wrecked and for a blank minute Dean couldn't figure out why his little brother, the kid who was almost always finding a way to touch him growing up and even these days, suddenly decided that he couldn't touch Dean in the middle of a sex curse caused night of passion.

Then it clicked. Sam felt that Dean was only allowing him to do this to try to break the curse and probably would be worried about touching him. That was also when Dean started to realize his brother was trying to please him but not take any for himself and that was not going to work for him.

'_Touch me, Sam_,' he signed again but this time put a bit more stress in the movement of his fingers. '_Do what you need to_.'

"I will, after you orgasm and I know this spell is broken and can jerk off in the shower," Sam muttered tightly, gasping out a low moan when Dean's hips rolled up to thrust his cock deeper still and this time it hit a spot that Sam had only managed to feel a couple times in his life but never with the amount of electric pleasure that just zinged through him. "Shit! What the…oh, so not fair, Dean," he muttered even though he knew his brother's body was just reacting to the curse and by this point was probably deep into whatever fantasy Dean needed to get off.

Dean decided his little brother didn't have any clue what fair meant but he'd handle that as soon as he could see again because as he felt himself getting closer to climaxing the hunter understood what Sam didn't. He could only hope it didn't knock Sam on his ass when it sank in whose name he'd say when he came.

A sharp pain in his head had Dean gasping just as Sam eased up enough that when he came back down on the cock that no longer felt too much inside him and once again hit that spot deep within him.

Keeping his eyes shut as he worked against the pain, shadows flitting in front of his closed lids made Dean frown until he paid attention to them to realize it wasn't just flashes of light or shadows but the silhouette of Sam moving above him that he could sense.

Listening to the quiet noises his brother made as Sam began to fully understand how best to move on him, Dean took the chance to open his eyes slowly with the witch's words ringing in his head. "'_You'll regain your sight when you can see what's in front of you. What you've had all this time without really seeing him_.'"

The low light in the hotel room, a much fancier and larger room than they normally got while on the road, came into blurry view but as Dean blinked a few times and resisted the urge to reach a hand up to rub his eyes his vision cleared to allow him to take in a sight that took his breath away.

Dean had watched Sam grow up from a chubby baby to a skinny nerd to a gawky teenager until finally he began to catch up to his growth spurt and now a strong young man with muscles and strength in those long limbs.

He'd seen Sam as he changed or after a shower and it never failed to make Dean hard with just the imagination of what was always kept carefully hidden under a towel but as he opened his eyes now to not only be able to see again but to see his brother's toned and muscled naked body with a thin sheen of sweat glistening over him as he rode Dean's cock with a look of intense focus on his face Dean knew in that instant he was lost.

Sam, for as long as Dean could remember, had been the only thing important to him. He'd grown up loving and protecting his brother as best as he could. Now as he gave his own hips a gentle roll up to counter Sam's movements just to see his brother's tongue poke from between his teeth it quickly became clear to Dean what he'd been hiding from all these years and what he wouldn't be after this curse was over.

Seeing that Sam had found a good rhythm, Dean eased his hands away to slowly move one down to where his brother's clearly hard, ready and dripping cock was laying against his stomach he ran a fingertip over the length of it and got to see Sam shudder; tightening his muscles around Dean's cock to make him thrust up again.

"You…you don't have to touch me," Sam got out between low moans and stuttered breaths while leaning forward with his weight supported on his arms when he learned that this changed the angle of the cock inside his ass, allowing it to hit his sweet spot with nearly every thrust downward he made or any move Dean made. "I don't have to come. I put something on so I didn't," he spoke and tried to sign that but his fingers by this point weren't working well if he considered his cock was wanting to come and every move inside him was sending pure lust straight through him. "Please…just wanna help you, Dean."

Green eyes flicked to Sam's cock to see the leather band tied to the base and Dean considered removing it but shoes to leave the band for the moment in favor of slipping a hand up to slide his fingers around the back of his brother's neck to pull Sam down closer to him; swallowing hard past the burning in his throat while silently hoping he had a voice when he pressed his lips against Sam's ear. "You have."

Sam's body clenched at the rough sounding voice and warm breath against his ear, clamping down on his bottom lip when he felt Dean's body jerk a second before the orgasm ripped through him and he worked to help his brother ride the shuddering climax out while feeling an odd sensation of warmth filling him; knowing it was Dean's come and whimpering a little at how much he wished that he'd feel this again.

The curse made the climax harder but Dean also suspected that it also had something to do with the fact that he was buried inside the body of his brother like he'd been dreaming about for years. His cock was still sheathed within tight muscles that didn't seem to want to lose the sensation either and Dean just went with it, finding it almost natural how he and Sam moved together and gasping at the feelings coursing through him.

"Sammy!" his voice was hoarse and ragged from not being able to use it but the shout was still heard as he shot a final load of come deep, feeling Sam tense in confusion but Dean went limp as he actually felt the curse break; leaving him both emotionally and physically exhausted and ready to sleep for a week.

"Dean? Dean, open your eyes, please," Sam was close to pleading now, not moving away or off of his brother as his fingers curled over Dean's shoulders to shake him gently. "Dean! I need to know if it worked. You said the wrong name. You said my name and not…"

Slowly opening his eyes to see his brother's frantic face nearly right in front of his, close enough that Dean could feel his breath but he was glad they were that close because he loved watching when it dawned on Sam that he was looking into green eyes rather than the blank ones from before.

"Your eyes…you can see me?" Sam asked softly, loosening his grip on Dean's shoulders but still not moving even though a side of him said he should. "You spoke too…though the wrong damn name but…can you…can you hear me?"

Keeping his eyes on Dean's face, Sam did slowly begin to ease back so he could slide off of his brother but before he could move away he found himself flipped onto his back with Dean straddling his hips, cocks bumping against each other.

"I've been able to hear since I woke up after whatever happened in the car," Dean admitted, fighting back the smirk when his brother's face went through several different stages as he recalled some of what he'd spoken aloud and quickly Dean's hand was under his chin to lift it back up to see the lowered lashes and the faint blush spreading over Sam's cheeks. "I've been able to see for probably ten minutes or so and the voice came back well, you probably figured that out."

Sam tensed, hands going up on instinct to spread out on Dean's chest and wanting to push back so he could get some space between them and maybe hide in the bathroom until his emotions were more level and his damn cock wasn't picking right this moment to make it's unhappiness at being kept from coming known by leaking a near steady stream of precome.

"Okay, so somehow we faked the curse out cause you said the wrong name," Sam was stuck on this point, blinking as he watched Dean's face closely for signs on anger or shame or horror at what just happened between them but all he kept seeing was calm bright green eyes looking at him with an actual smile flitting across his lips. "You did," he argued, fighting to not let on how having Dean this close really was making him want to just roll his hips up more to get his cock some friction. "You didn't say Lisa or Cassie's names. You said…"

"Your name. I know what I said, Sam and I know why I said it," Dean told him slowly, making certain to keep Sam's eyes locked on his when he let steady fingers reach up to feather them softly over his brother's cheek and seeing both confusion and want shining there. "Do you want the long or short answer to what you're dying to ask me?"

Blinking a couple times, Sam found it hard to swallow when his eyes moved to his brother's mouth and the urge to give in to what he's been desiring since he was seventeen and lost the chance nearly got the better of him. "How…How much of what I said did you hear?" he promised to pound his head into the first hard wall for being so stupid to have spoken half of what he had. "You heard me when I said…that I…"

"Yeah, I heard most of what you were going on about in here," Dean told him, replacing his fingers with his mouth to begin a slow process of leaving tiny almost butterfly kisses along Sam's jaw while watching his fingers dig into the soft sheets on the king size bed. "I'll ask you what the hell Dad said to scare you from telling me later but right now I think you and I need to come to another kind of understanding."

That was what Sam was dreading but he couldn't blame Dean for wanting to get it over with. He just wished his brother would get off of him because having Dean's cock rubbing against his already needy one as well as just looking at the sight his brother's rugged body made straddling him was going to drive him nuts.

"Okay, we'll talk but can you move so I can take a quick freezing shower to take care of this before you decide to toss me out on my ass for being more of a freak than everyone always said I was?" he went to sit up because Sam knew he had more strength than his brother usually only to be pushed back and kept still with a simple hand flat to the center of his chest. "Dean…"

"I've wanted you since before you hit sixteen. By seventeen every damn sparring session, every damn time you were close to me it was a constant fight for me not to throw you onto a bed, against a wall or my personal favorite the backseat of the Impala and fuck you senseless," Dean broke in, hoping he could admit this to Sam after all this time and that his brother would believe him.

"The year you turned sixteen, those few months where all I did was go out when we weren't hunting and fuck? That was because if I'd stayed in those motel rooms with you I'd have done something I didn't think you'd want and…Dad said he'd take you away if I wasn't strictly brotherly," his other hand began to lightly skim up and down his brother's side where he knew Sam was especially sensitive. "I didn't know what had set him off on that tangent since I was pretty good at hiding what I felt for you…"

"You were, I wasn't," Sam gasped at the feelings he was experiencing now as Dean continued to touch him in a way that if his cock wasn't aching from being so damn hard and the weight of Dean's body didn't feel so real he'd be certain he was dreaming. "He…came back from a bar early one night. You were…you were in the shower and hadn't shut the door all the way and he came into the room to catch me jerking off while watching you and…"

The hesitance in Sam's soft voice now and before caused Dean to pause long enough to ease back. "What he do, Sammy?" he knew at seventeen with the way his Dad and brother fought over everything that something else happened to make his brother bury his feelings for so long.

Dean could remember the rage in his Dad during that training match and the bruises he got out of it and since the fights between John and Sam were always worse he feared just how much of that rage their Dad took out on his confused brother. "Did he hurt you before I got out of the shower, Sam? Is that why you slept in the car for the next couple nights and avoided me for a week?"

"He wouldn't let me sleep in the room because he said since I had so little control I might rape you in your sleep. The first night he cuffed my hands together behind my back so I couldn't open the car door because the burn hurt so damn bad…oh shit," Sam cut off the second Dean's whole demeanor went rigid and he really did put more effort into getting loose but wasn't sure if he was relieved or more upset when his brother simply eased off.

"Go start the shower, Sam," Dean could still read Sam like a book and he read how the younger man took the change in him, knowing his brother would expect violence soon because that was how things had gotten between them.

Eager to put distance between them before the yelling could start, Sam nodded jerkily and grabbed his shirt and jeans off the floor before literally almost running into the bathroom for both space and a shower but he paused at the door. "I'm…glad doing this broke the curse, Dean but you…you don't have to say stuff to make me feel better about how sick it is for me to look at you even now and wish you did love me in return or want me again. Dad was right. For all I wanted normal all I am is a sick freak lusting after my brother."

The door closed with a definite click but Dean's returned hearing didn't hear the expected click of a lock which gave him some hope that he could still handle this but right then he needed a few minutes to settle the burst of anger that had come with his little brother's rambling.

He recalled those nights that Sam had slept outside only too well because he also recalled the fight he and their Dad had finally had on the last night over it.

John's excuse was that he was toughening Sam up by not allowing him the comforts of a bed or even a blanket on a night it dropped to below forty degrees and Dean's temper had spiked because he'd already heard his brother coughing earlier that day and knew in his gut that something had been bothering Sam for days.

"'_Leave your damn brother out in the cold, Dean. It's what he needs to get his damn head on straight!_'" John had snapped, reaching to grab his elder son's shoulder only to find himself knocked across the room with Dean's arm straight across his throat.

"'_Go to hell, Dad_,'" Dean had gritted, eyes furious. "'_You said you had a job in the Panhandle so go do your own hunt and leave what's mine to me but word to the wise? In less than four months Sam's eighteen and unless you do something to drive him away, as soon as he hits that magic number where he's legally out from under your thumb I'm out the door and taking him with me_.'"

Sitting on the edge of the bed in a hotel room that Dean swore was a lot more than normal, he squeezed his eyes while cursing his own stupidity. He had seen how shaken Sam was even after he woke up the next morning to realize he and Dean were alone and driving in the opposite direction than their Dad and he hadn't asked his brother anything that would've given him a clue to if his Dad had hurt Sam.

Thinking of his scared, confused about why the hell he was having feelings he probably knew he shouldn't have been brother locked in the Impala while cuffed that first night and hurt in some way pissed Dean off to the point where he still wondered if he could get Bobby to resurrect his Dad just long enough for him to shoot his ass back to wherever he ended up.

Shrugging it off, Dean would handle that as it came. He knew he needed to reassure Sam that what he'd been starting to say wasn't just to make him feel better. He needed to make his brother understand that he did want him…that he did love him in every way possible but first before he did that Dean reached for the phone Sam had laying on the nightstand to punch in a number.

"Sam? Sam, damn it, I should slap you for not answering my calls and for…"

"Hey, Bobby," Dean wondered if the older man really was yelling that loudly or if his ears were just really sensitive right then. "You didn't seriously think Sammy would come back there just to risk having me locked up down in the Panic Room, did you?"

A heavy silence was heard before finally Bobby Singer found his voice. "Dean? How the hell did you break that curse?" he asked a little too warily; telling Dean that his friend already suspected what had happened. "Dean?"

"I think you know how Sam did it and also why I won't bring him back to your place," Dean glanced around the room at the low burning candles, the plush carpet with a built in bar and small kitchen area and the lone king size bed to smirk. "I'm cured, the curse is broke and…you know how I feel for him."

Bobby could be heard grumbling under his breath as glass clinked which meant whiskey was being poured. "Damn it, Dean. On top of everything else you idjits got going on right now you really think this is the time to do this?" he demanded, not surprised since he and Jim had been suspicious over how close Dean watched out for his brother and he sure as hell had heard more than plenty on a couple of John's rampages.

"Maybe, maybe not but I'll leave that up to him because no matter what unless Cas wipes our brains of this night and what's been happening since I got hit with that curse it won't be the same between us, Bobby," Dean replied calmly, smoothing a hand over the bed when his eyes caught the small flecks of blood and knew his damn stubborn brother hadn't been ready to take him as soon as he had.

"Either way it goes, I'm telling him because he's scared to death he's a freak because he feels stuff for me and no one calls my little brother a freak, not even my little brother and…if there wasn't something between us the curse wouldn't have broken," he stood up while looking at the door to the bathroom, his decision made. "I'll give you a call when we're on the road again and don't ask cause I have no idea where the hell Sammy parked us at."

He hung up with little concern that the older man wouldn't get over the shock of figuring out his two favorite idjits as he liked to refer to them as had just had sex to break a curse and if Dean had his way they'd be having it again.

Wanting something to drink to help his dry mouth, he resisted the assorted bottles of liquor to grab a bottle of very fancy water when he spotted the ice bucket and champagne and knew instantly that his brother had booked them a suite in a fancy hotel.

"I so can't wait to hear the excuse he gave," he muttered, vowing to make use of the bubbly later and taking a deep breath before quietly turning the knob on the door to let himself into the bathroom to see it was just as fancy as the bedroom.

A huge sunk in the floor tub that could actually fit them both if Dean ever got Sam past the shock of what he was about to do. The shower had several heads with working massage jets also shooting out from the walls but just by the chill in the room Dean knew when he told Sam to start the shower his brother didn't take that to mean with hot water.

Sam was leaning into the hard cold spray of water to let it to hit his chest and run down to his slowly softening cock, the leather band laying where it had been dropped but he was keeping his hands flat on the wall as if not wanting to touch himself or get off after all the sexual tension he'd just endured.

The water was running hard enough to cover the broken sounds Sam was making that were a mixture of tears and apologies. He was so distracted and convinced he'd be left alone that he didn't even know his brother was around until Dean's hands gently turned him around to face him as he stepped into the tub.

"Uh, Dean…um, what're you…mmhm?" he started to ask only to have his words cut off by soft lips closing over his in a slow kiss that was kept almost chaste at first as if Dean was giving him the option of moving away but moving away or stopping the kiss was the furthest thing in Sam's mind.

At first a little startled by the gesture Sam worried that perhaps the curse wasn't all the way broken but before he could ease back enough to ask he was pulled forward a bit more until their chests bumped under the spray of now warm water, Dean's mouth shifting angles a bit while his tongue lightly slipped out to lick at Sam's until with a soft moan they opened.

Feeling Sam opening his lips under his to allow his tongue entrance to explore gently and with a lot more patience than Dean honestly expected he'd have right then but he wanted to give his brother something in return for what he'd just done.

Also in Dean's mind he wanted to make this good for Sam and if that meant locking the no chick flick stuff away for a couple days or longer if it meant seeing his brother's smile again then that's what he'd do…after he seen if he could get his little brother to moan like he had at the first touch of Dean's tongue exploring his mouth.

Sam was quickly losing the ability to think about curses or failing at breaking this one the longer Dean kissed him and explored his mouth with a tongue that in Sam's opinion now should be declared a lethal weapon. "Damn, you're good at that," he finally was able to say once he could suck air back into his lungs, still feeling the heat of Dean's mouth on his.

"That's what I've always been told, little brother," Dean replied with a slow smile, green eyes bright and heated as he leaned back to take Sam's wet body in while his hands slid from Sam's shoulders down to his hips. "Thrilled that you agree and…you're not so bad yourself, Sammy."

"We did break the curse, right?" Sam asked, a faint blush spreading over his face with that comment since he knew he didn't kiss anywhere as good as Dean.

Hell, he'd heard girls in school fawning and bragging what it was like to be kissed by Dean Winchester. Sam usually had to resist the urge to either gag or trip the girls down the steps. Now he understood what they meant and wondered how hard it would be to convince Dean to kiss him again.

"Yeah, the curse is all gone. You broke it," Dean reassured him, fingers smoothing over one hip while his other hand began to slowly rub small, light circles up Sam's chest to lightly roll a hardening nipple between his fingers; easing Sam back so he was leaning against the wall with a light spray from the multiple shower heads hitting them. "Owe you big for that one but…this, what we're about to do if you want, has nothing to do with that.

"I figure you can pick the music for the next two weeks but this between us now is because I want to do what I have wanted to do with you since you were sixteen," he stepped close enough to still give Sam space that he wouldn't feel boxed in but he was still close enough to begin trailing kisses over Sam's face, his jaw and down his neck before stopping at the curve between neck and shoulder to lick the wet skin; feeling his brother shudder against him. "I want to make love with you but only if that's what you want and what you're ready for."

Sam's hazel eyes had gotten three times as big as normal at that. He'd had actual dreams where his brother had said those actual words, well since he was used to Dean being a bit more direct he'd dreamed cruder words but had never once thought he'd live to really hear them or that Dean might share similar feelings.

"You really…I mean, you really do want me? Like this? You're not just saying that to…" Sam blinked with darkening eyes as Dean's thumb caressed his bottom lip and he had to resist the urge to suck the digit into his mouth to suck on it.

"The first time you went on an actual date where the odds were good that you'd get past first base with the chick I wanted to find some excuse to pick a fight so Dad wouldn't let you go or fake a damn hunt so we'd move on. I did not like the thought of your first time being with some redhead looking to score something besides math answers from my little brother," Dean replied in a voice that was dropping to low and deep, pure sex and honey as he licked a hot wet stripe up from Sam's collarbone to behind his ear before adding. "I want you, baby boy."

If anything ever could still make Sam's knees turn to jelly aside from his brother's sinfully sexy voice it was when he used the one damn nickname for Sam that he'd pitch a fit when their Dad used to call him that but it always caused flutters in his stomach when Dean used it.

His brother hadn't called him that since he was seventeen and to hear it now in that tone Sam would've slid down the shower wall if Dean hadn't chosen that very moment to lean into him, mouth and teeth teasing over his neck and shoulder until soon Sam knew he was moaning, at the very edge of begging except he wasn't certain what he was begging for.

Dean's mouth was searing as it paused to find the hollow of Sam's throat to begin sucking, knowing his brother would have marks by the morning but actually wanted that; he wanted to mark Sam as his and just the thought of that on top of the sounds Sam was making now without really being aware of it had him hardening all over again.

"This what you want to do, Sammy?" he asked huskily, teeth capturing Sam's bottom lip to pull it into his mouth to suck it until he felt Sam's fingers pulling his hips closer as in answer. "How do you want to do this then?"

The feel of Dean's leg slipping between his to rub against his very needy and demanding cock made his head fall back to the shower wall with a low curse of want and need. It also took him a couple heartbeats to know his brother was speaking to him or asking what he wanted.

"Huh?" he knew that wasn't a good answer but really didn't give a crap if his college educated brain was melting the more his brother touched him.

"How do you want to do this?" Dean asked again with a smile, fingers gently tormenting Sam's nipple before lowering his mouth to roll his tongue over the hardening little pebble. "Do you want to be in me or…"

The blush came back with a vengeance. Sam wasn't inexperienced with sex even though he'd only experimented a few times in college with guys before meeting Jess but to hear Dean, the one and only guy he'd ever wanted to be with in that way, ask him that still managed to embarrass him a little.

"No, want to feel you in me again," he finally was able to form the sentence once Dean's mouth moved to kiss a wet trail down his stomach until he was kneeling in the tub to smooth both hands down Sam's body to come to rest where his thigh and pelvis met, fingers close enough to the blood red and dripping cock to cock. "Please, Dean. I so wanna come but…want to do it with you inside me. It felt so good before but…"

"Shhh, I'll take care of you now, Sammy," Dean soothed, pressing a simple kiss against the sensitive skin where that enticing V line met before using his hands to gently urge Sam to turn for him. "How sore are you from just now?"

Sam wanted to say he was fine but his body's instinctive flinch at the first light touch against his still stretched but red and puffy hole gave a better answer. "I…I'm alright," he muttered, tense and trying to relax when he felt Dean's lips kissing the small of his back while just the tip of his index finger began a slow motion around the rim. "That's…God, that even feels good when you do it."

"I have so neglected your training in all things sexual it seems," Dean smiled against warm skin that seemed to be heating the more he kissed and touched Sam, running his free hand up his brother's spine before sliding back down to curve over his ass while his tongue tasted the wet skin he'd just kissed and suckled. "How long we got this room for?"

"A week," Sam replied, fingers itching to touch himself but he wanted to wait to come though Dean was taking way too long with this. "Dean, please. I'm okay. Need you inside…now."

Running his tongue over his teeth while thinking of all the things he could show and do with Sam in a week's time, Dean wasn't certain if he'd last much longer either but he also wasn't about to do this again so soon if he wasn't sure Sam could take him without serious pain.

Since it hadn't been that long Sam still seemed stretched but as soon as Dean's finger slid in a little deeper, he felt the raw spot on still tight muscles from where his brother had taken his cock too soon without being ready and even though Sam tried to hide the pain his ass was causing him Dean could read pain or discomfort on his brother as easily as he could himself.

"I told you that you weren't stretched enough to take me," he reached for a soft washcloth to start to carefully clean the drying blood and come away from Sam's thighs before spreading his ass cheeks apart to gently swipe the cloth there. "If I'd put my cock back in you tonight it would cause you too much pain and…"

Dean turned Sam back around before continuing a second before his brother could argue. "…I won't hurt you, Sammy. I love you too much to hurt you like that," green eyes darkening with shades of need and lust shined as they lifted to see that Sam's eyes were wet with more than just water from the shower. "However, I promised that I'd take care of you and I will. You still trust me, little brother?"

"I always feel the need to ask you that after all the screw-ups I've made but…of course I trust you, Dean," Sam closed his eyes at the feel of strong calloused hands rubbing his legs, his thighs and over his stomach. "You're my big brother. I could never not trust you…even when I wonder why the hell you keep me around after this last mess with the blood and…oh my God!"

"You didn't want to drink the blood this last time, Sam. I shouldn't have left you alone in that motel cuffed to the sink with no way to defend yourself from the demons but you saved me and Cas so this wasn't all on you," Dean reassured him after he'd taken a careful hold of Sam's heavy balls in his palm before easing the weeping cock up a second so his mouth could close over one with a low groan.

"That's…shit!" Sam's head hit the wall as he swore his eyes couldn't rolled back just from that stimulation alone, moving his hand to squeeze the base of his cock or he'd come right then. "Gotta…need to come soon, Dean," he gasped, hips thrusting forward against the gentle sucking happening around one of his balls while the other one was being rolled and squeezed until Sam was moaning and begging Dean to let him come.

Whispering softly while pressing kisses up against the skin between cock and balls, Dean could feel his own cock leaking precome and now fully hard but it was Sam he wanted to take care of first when he sharp eyes caught sight of the scar of the outline of an insignia ring he knew well because his Dad had always removed the old Marine logo ring when sparring.

"Dean?" Sam had finally noticed his brother's preoccupation and started to tense only to go nearly limp when a long finger caressed over his balls to find the spot behind them and while not as good as when Dean's cock hit the spot inside that little touch served to also turn his brain to goo. "Please."

"You're gonna come soon, baby boy," Dean smiled, looking up to wait until Sam's hazy lust driven eyes met his and then he took the cock that he'd wanted to touch, to taste in his hand to stroke it almost lovingly. "Y'know there was one other thing I'd dreamed of doing to you back then?"

Sam was sure he'd explode soon when calloused fingers stroked his shaft, his moans and whimpers getting louder but when a nail raked over the too sensitive slit on the head he nearly screamed, hips bucking forward and only Dean's other hand pressing back kept him still. "Wha…what?" he asked on a moan, eyes flying back open to see the tip of his brother's tongue flicking over the head to lick at the now freely flowing precome.

"When I was out with those girls or watching you, I'd envision getting this cock in my hand, taking it in my mouth and sucking you all the way down until you came screaming down my throat," Dean's smile was curved, relaxed but heated when he leaned closer. "You want that, Sammy? You want me to suck you off until you come in my mouth?"

"Fuck!" Sam's head hit the wall again as heat pooled in his belly and he feared he'd come at the first touch of hot lips to his cock. "Yes," he gasped, prying open an eye just to watch as Dean's head, short hair wet from the shower, lower to slowly take the head of Sam's cock in his mouth and the younger man was certain he'd never seen anything as hot as watching his cock vanished into the hot wet heat of his brother's mouth.

The bitter, salty taste mixed with something that Dean could only define as Sam nearly made him lose it as soon as his lips closed over the head but he focused for the moment to gently suckle on that tip, his tongue flicking along the underside to touch the nerve there and heard Sam's groans and cries getting louder and more vocal.

It had been a damn long time since Dean had given anyone a blow job but he knew how and knew to relax his throat so he could take the full length of his little brother's more than impressive cock.

Moaning around the cock in his mouth, his fingers continued to sooth and touch the spot behind Sam's balls to stimulate him more while his lips moved up and down the length slowly at first until he heard his brother's breathing pick up and felt his balls drawing up tighter.

"More. More, gonna…gonna come…" Sam was thrusting his hips in little jerks, feeling his cock hitting the back of Dean's throat; fingers trying to find hold in his brother's short hair to grip his head to bring it tighter when Dean's nose nuzzled at the base. "Dean!"

Feeling it a second before the orgasm hit Sam, Dean had eased back to hollow his cheeks faster on the head and then felt his mouth fill with hot come as his brother came hard and fast. He kept his lips locked tight while swallowing the come.

"Uh, uh, yes," Sam was gasping as his hips thrust against Dean's face as he continued to suck him as if milking his cock as much as he could with just mouth and tongue. "Dean?"

Just when Sam thought his climax was slowing down he felt a finger pressed again behind his balls to stimulate his prostate from the outside and screamed his brother's name as more come shot down Dean's throat while seeing his brother's hand working his own cock expertly a few times with a moan muffled only by the cock he still suckled until he came.

Dean placed an arm across Sam's stomach to keep him standing while he finished stroking his own cock to ride out his second orgasm of the night before letting Sam ease down until he could take him in his arms in the tub, feeling the shivers running through the younger man.

"You okay?" he asked after a minute, feeling the warm tears against his shoulder where Sam's face had buried itself. "Sammy? You're kinda freaking me out here if you don't say…"

"Thank you," a soft kiss landed on his neck. "Thank you," another further up under his jaw and Sam continued to softly whisper and kiss until his lips found Dean's and then just allowed his brother to deepen it hotly as tongues played and lips moved over one another without force. "Thank you for giving this to me, Dean."

Fingers not quite as steady as he'd like as they ran through Sam's longer wet hair, Dean coughed to try to clear his voice while giving in to the need to nuzzle his cheek over his brother's. "You gave this to me, Sammy. I'm just sorry I hadn't seen it sooner," he kissed Sam again before easing away to stand up, helping Sam to his feet and supporting him until he was steady. "Bed and then when you wake up you can tell me the line you used to book this suite."

"Lady assumed what she wanted and I didn't correct her," Sam shrugged, suddenly so tired and just realizing he'd been awake for more than forty-eight hours straight. "Umm, you're not mad about the room?"

Deciding to ignore the fact that his sappy brother had booked a honeymoon suite, Dean smirked while parking Sam in a chair with clean clothes while he stripped the coverlet off the bed to eye the black silk sheets and matching covering flat sheet curiously.

"Not unless that radio doesn't come equipped with more than one station cause we are so not listening to that stuff for a week," he remarked while turning to get hit in the face with his own sleep shorts. "Cute, Sam. Get your ass in bed before I decide to change my mind about pounding it and you into the mattress."

Sam nearly stumbled as he went to fall face first onto the soft mattress while trying to look back at his brother. "You still want to…we can stay the week?" he asked quickly, wondering how long it would be before he actually would believe this.

"Barring any serious Apocalypse looming issues, yeah," Dean slid onto the other side of the bed while not mentioning that Sam automatically took the side that was farthest from the door. "We're staying the week and…I won't say how often we'll get out of this bed or leave the room except for food," he went on after settling in, not shocked when his brother turned to him silently with puppy dog eyes on full power.

Dean could've rolled his eyes or made some type of comment since he wasn't huge on the whole cuddling thing but this was Sam and there had been very few times when he'd been able to resist the dreaded puppy dog eyes that he seriously regretted teaching his brother to use as a kid.

"If you ever tell anyone I cuddled I will end you, little brother," he warned, lifting his arm to allow Sam to lay closer even though Dean already knew his brother wouldn't be happy until he got close enough that he could lay his head in the curve of Dean's neck with his hand over his heart. "Happy?"

"We I wake up and you're still here like this and I know I wasn't just dreaming I'll be ecstatic but happy covers it right now," Sam yawned with a smile as Dean's arm curved over him while his other hand carded back through still wet hair to push it out of his face.

"I'll be here in the afternoon when you wake up since I doubt if either of us will come to before then and every other morning after if that's what you want, Sammy," Dean assured him in a voice that spoke of the emotion he rarely allowed himself to feel. "Though after a week of this you might get bored."

Sam rolled his eyes in a way that never failed to make Dean smile because it was his little brother's way of saying he'd said something so silly. "I've been wanting you and this for too long to get bored after just a week, Dean. I'll never get tired of knowing you want me like I've dreamed of…but…what about Bobby? I don't think he'll be happy that I've corrupted you or…"

"Yeah, you corrupt me," Dean snorted, fingers stroking through Sam's hair mainly to maintain some sort of connection until his brother fell to sleep. "Sammy, this is me. Bobby's known I don't let myself get talked into anything so if anyone corrupted anyone in this relationship it's me corrupting you," he decided that would be the story he'd give to anyone too dumb to question him. "I'll handle Bobby but not for at least a week and then only if I have to explain why you're too sore to sit down or you're walking funny."

A burst of laughter escaped from Sam which made Dean happy since it had been a long time since he'd heard his brother actually laugh like that.

"Think we can still fit in the Impala?" Sam asked quietly, fingers tracing the anti-possession tattoo on Dean's chest and gasping when the fingers in his hair curled tighter to pull his head up and into a hot kiss that was slowed and softened when Sam seemed to melt into it.

"We're sure as hell gonna try," Dean had decided on that already but lifted an eyebrow with a wicked smile. "Of course before we try the car we're going to probably have sex in every part of this room that will reasonably work because I have nearly eight years to make up for."

Sam smiled happily while settling against Dean more, relaxed for the first time in a long time and knowing the leftover nightmares from the Panic Room wouldn't be coming again. "Dean?"

"Love you too, Sam," Dean knew what was coming and didn't even find it odd at how easy it seemed now to say those words to his brother or how at ease he was with all of this.

"Love you," Sam whispered anyway, closing his eyes as sleep began to come now. "Hey, Palmer said he'd pop in to see if I'd cured you or not. If I did, I can't kill him. Do we have a loophole for that cause I really didn't like how he was checking you out?" he asked sleepily, missing the small groan Dean made.

"Uh, yeah, the loophole is I'll gank his witchy ass if he shows his face near you because I didn't like how he was checking you out," Dean growled, having a serious score to settle with the damn witch that cursed him even though he couldn't deny if he hadn't been cursed he never would've figured this out or accepted it.

Of course he'd still kill the guy just for looking at his brother and handle anything else later. Glancing down, Dean could see that Sam had drifted off and appeared relaxed.

Laying his hand over the one Sam had on his chest, Dean closed his own eyes while listening to the sounds of his brother breathing so close to him and realized he'd stopped sleeping as soundly the first time he and Sam had stopped sharing a bed when they were kids.

Feeling Sam laying against him much like he would as a child, only a bit heavier and taller, reminded Dean of the days when neither of them had the cares they did now and he hoped he could give Sam back some peace of mind now as well as make his brother smile more because out of everything he missed Sam's pure dimpled smile almost as much as he did his laugh.

"Love you, Sammy," he murmured before settling into sleep with dreams of just what he planned for the next week already circulating in his brain since the one thing this experience had taught him was that he'd gotten out of the habit of touching and he planned to be touching Sam a lot from then on.

**The End**

**A/N: **_Sorry this one took a little longer to finish and it got a little long but the boys were slightly uncooperative at times. I hope you enjoyed this and look for more soon._


End file.
